VACACIONES DE VERANO
by Anitajunio
Summary: NAGIHIKO TIENE QUE VIAJAR PARA IR A CONCURSOS DE DANZAS Y LLEVA A AMU Y COMPAÑIA, PERO QUE PASARIA SI AMU SE ENCUENTA CON IKUTO Y ESTOS DOS HARAN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR ESTAR JUNTOS...
1. PARIS, LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR

_**HOLA CHICOS ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC DE SHUGO CHARA Y AMUTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO LEAN SIN MAS QUE DECIR NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO Y A LEER**_

_**NOTA: NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

><p>Eran vacaciones de verano y Amu ya sabia la verdad que Nagihiko y Nadeshiko eran uno solo y a este le tocaba irse a una competencia en una semana entonces, le había dicho a Kukai, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Amu y de paso a Kairi; para que la acompañen por todas las vacaciones y si ganaba el se quedaría por medio año más y ellos volverían a iniciar su año escolar.<p>

Y asi fue como hablo con la familia de cada uno y todas accedieron, aunque con la de Amu fue un poco más difícil al final aceptaron.

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar los ojos y llegó la hora de partir su primera parada sería Francia y todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto aunque llego una colada…

-Hola Chicos! ¿Creen que podría ir con ustedes? Todo lo mio correría por mi cuenta – Decia una famosa rubio de ojos violetas, si la novia de el casi hermano de Amu, Kukai, ellos eran como inseparables amigos y Kukai siempre le aconsejaba.

-Claro Utau no hay problema – Dijo Nagi – Pero todo corre por mi cuenta – dijo sonrientemente, lo cual provoco que Rima lo mirara con cierta dulzura

-Arigato

-Bueno nuestra primera parada es FRANCIA – Dijo Nagihiko

-¿Primera? – Pregunto un ojirojo

-SI son varios lugares de competencia Tadase.

-Exacto son varios sitios y diferentes tipos de danzas – Dijo Temari

-Ajá

-¡YO QUIERO IR A LA TORRE EIFEL! – Dijo cierta niña engreída

-Calma Yaya – Dijo seriamente Rima

-No seas tan seria Rima Cambio de personalidad!

-BALA BALANCE – Dijeron Kusu Kusu y Rima

-Dios mio este viaje será medio loco – Dijo la pelirosa

-Si y tendremos mas tiempo juntos Amu – Dijo Tadase

-Y también dominaremos el mundo - dijo Kiseki

-Bueno la hora del vuelo a llegado chicos – Dijo Nagihiko

-Vamos Vamos Vamos – Dijo Kukai abrazando a Utau, a fin de cuentas ya todos sabían de su relación

-Kukai me asfixias

-Lo siento – Rio

Y así todos subieron al avión Rima y Amu se sentaron juntas, Kukai y Utau en otro lado juntos y Nagihiko y Tadase en otro sitio y por ultimo Yaya se sento con Kairi, fue un viaje de 7 horas hasta llegar a la capital de Francia, París. Asi se instalaron en un hotel muy lujoso pero el problema era que las habitaciones eran de dos solo tres habitaciones eran para uno, pero una la ocupaba la mamá de Nagihiko, asi que hicieron votaciones pusieron papelitos en una vasija y se sacaban dos nombres y esos dormían juntos y los dos últimos dormían separados uno en el ultimo pasillo y el otro con vista a Francia, en el balcón

-Yo quiero ser la mano que saca los papelitos – Grito Amu

-Adelante Amu – Dijo Rima. Amu sacon dos papelitos y…

-Rima y Nagi duermen juntos – Dijo Amu Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y se dieron la espalda algo rojos, pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! En los papelitos en verdad decía Tadase y Rima…

-Kairi y Yaya – Dijo Amu Los dos se dieron una cálida sonrisa pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! De nuevo Decia Utau y Yaya

-Utau y Kukai – Ellos solo se abrazaron pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! (N/A: Ya les aburriré con eso) Decia Kari y Kukai

-Osea solo quedamos tu y yo Amu – Dijo Tadase

-Si

-Bueno yo saco un papelito el nombre que salga duerme en el balcón – Dijo Rima metió su mano y saco un papelito y lo mostró decía Amu – Amu duerme en el balcón y Tadase en el ultimo del pasillo – Y asi todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y todos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y vieron un anuncio pegado que decía sobre una orquesta… la orquesta de Ikuto…

-Hay que comprar entradas – Grito Utau lo cual puso un poco celoso a Kukai

-Si – Dijo Amu. Dicho y hecho compraron 8 entradas para ver a Ikuto, Amu estaba muy emocionada, ya estaba llegando la hora del concierto y Amu se vistió lindísima con un vestido de tirantes rosa el cabello suelto y revuelto y unas sandalias rosas y un bolso mediano rosa

Asi uno a uno fueron saliendo para ir al auditorio. Ya habiendo llegado al auditorio se sentaron en primera fila y cuando Ikuto salió Amu se emocionó mucho ya a la mitad de la primera canción Ikuto desafino una nota y abrió los ojos como plato eran los chicos y AMU si SU AMU y luego de cómo una hora y media termino el concierto y todos se fueron, pero ellos se quedaron afuera

Ya afuera Amu estaba un poco decepcionada pues pensó que Ikuto los iria a ver pero se percató de que su bolso lo había dejado en su asiento, y tuvo que regrasar por el.

Al entrar de nuevo al auditorip, ya todo estaba vacio y fue corriendo a su asiento pero no encontró nada

-¿Buscas esto pequeña pervertida? – Dijo una voz muy sexy (N/A: QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS Y AMAMOS) Amu volteo a ver y si era ese chico de los cabellos y ojos color zafiro esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, estaba vestido con una chaqueta desabrochada una camisa y unos pantalones un poco formales y en su mano tenia el bolso de Amu

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y Que tal les gusto? DEJENME SU REVIEW, ADVERTENCIA, SUGERENCIA, AMENAZA DE MUERTE Y DEMAS. AGRADECER NO CUESTA NADA<strong>_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**_

_**PEACE&LOVE**_

_**SAYONARA**_


	2. Bajo un árbol

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado… no les quito mas tiempo a leer! **

_**Nota: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Bajo un árbol<strong>_

Ya afuera Amu estaba un poco decepcionada pues pensó que Ikuto los iría a ver pero se percató de que su bolso lo había dejado en su asiento, y tuvo que regresar por el.

Al entrar de nuevo al auditorio, ya todo estaba vacio y fue corriendo a su asiento pero no encontró nada

-¿Buscas esto pequeña pervertida? – Dijo una voz muy sexy (N/A: QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS Y AMAMOS) Amu volteo a ver y si era ese chico de los cabellos y ojos color zafiro esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, estaba vestido con una chaqueta desabrochada una camisa y unos pantalones un poco formales y en su mano tenia el bolso de Amu y en su hombro su violín colgado y encima estaba Yoru que fue a saludar a las Charas de Amu

-Mi bolso – Dijo la chica e Ikuto se acerco y solamente la abrazó pero sucedió algo que no esperaba… Amu le tiró una cachetada…

-Auch Amu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo muy intrigado el peliazul

-Ikuto baka

-Pero si siempre te han gustado mis abrazos o ¿no? – Dijo Ikuto acercándose a ella y vio que sus ojos estaban quebradizos

-No es por eso – Dijo derramando una lágrima – es porque nunca me llamas, ni me escribes…. – Dijo la pelirosa ahora con mas lágrimas

-Ohh… pequeña discúlpame – Dijo el chico de los ojoszafiro secándole sus lágrimas y los brazos de la chica de los ojos ámbares lo envolvieron y los de él envolvieron el cuerpo de Amu. Sus cabezas estaban muy cerca… en eso Amu murmuró

-Espero que no sea un sueño

-No lo es

-Ikuto… - Dijo la pelirosa *Es verdad, me he dado cuenta que desde hace mucho estoy enamorada de él, si embargo no lo he querido admitir, creo que es la hora* Pensó. En eso los labios de Ikuto se comenzaron ha acercar a los de ella y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo hasta que…

-Amu te estamos esperando – Dijo un rubio

-Mira pero si es Tadase, ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo el peliazul sin soltar a Amu

-Bien y ¿Tu onii-tan(N/A: ¿Era así no?)? – Dijo Tadase tratando de seguir la conversación, no muy feliz de ver a Amu en brazos de Ikuto

-Igual

-Hmm… Tadase, yo después voy al hotel, ustedes vayan yéndose – Dijo Amu algo sonrojada

-Está bien Amu, le diré a los demás, adiós Ikuto y Amu – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa, ambos solo alzaron la mano para despedirse y Tadase salió

* * *

><p>-Chicos, Amu…<p>

-Se ha encontrado con Ikuto y quiere quedarse, lo sabemos – Dijo Kukai

-Era de esperarse – Dijo Utau

-Ajá – Dijo Yaya

-Bueno vámonos al hotel – Sugirió Nagihiko y así fue como partieron al hotel

* * *

><p>-Así que ¿te quieres quedar conmigo? pequeña pervertida – Dijo Ikuto muy pervertidamente aún dentro del auditorio<p>

-Si quieres me voy…

-¡No! – Dijo Ikuto, y Amu se sonrojo por su reacción de gritarlo

- y además si hablamos de pervertidos, tu te ganas de hecho el primer lugar

-¿Si?, yo creo que lo compartiríamos

-Jaja – Rió sarcásticamente

-Bueno mejor vámonos

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás – Dijo el chico dándole su bolso y cargándola, como siempre. – Yoru cambio de personalidad – Y así brotaron sus orejas y su cola de gato… Comenzó a saltar por varios techos hasta que comenzaron a llegar a un lugar que parecía desierto, pero simplemente hermoso, era como un campo o una pradera, había muchas flores y un césped con un verde simplemente hermoso… - Llegamos – Dijo el chico bajándola de sus brazos

-Que lindo

-Exacto Amu, aquí viene Ikuto a pensar en ti – Dijo Yoru lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-En ¿Mi? - Dijo Amu intrigada Simplemente hubo un silencio incómodo

-Si… - dijo Ikuto hechándose en el pasto, acto seguido, Amu hizo lo mismo, se quedaron ahí cerca uno al otro

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya habían llegado al hotel y todos se habían despedido para entrar y compartir sus habitaciones, pero había un pequño problema del que nadie se había percatado era que había solo una cama y eran matrimoniales<p>

-¡NO! – Se escuchó el grito de Rima en todo el piso 8 – Tengo que compartir la cama con este – Dijo ahora "algo" calmada, mientras lo señalaba

-Cogeré una manta y dormiré en el suelo – Dijo con resignación Nagihiko

-Pobre Nagi – Dijo Rythm

-Porque Rima será así – Rio Kusu Kusu – bien que algún día quiere ser la "Sra. Fujisaki Rima" – Eso lo escucharon todos los presentes en la habitación Rima se sonrojo demasiado y dijo

-Voy a bañarme - dijo cogiendo su ropa de dormir y entrando corriendo al baño

-¿Eso es verdad Kusu Kusu? – preguntó el mencionado

-Si… lo siento

-No te preocupes, creo que siento algo parecido – Dijo el chico de cabellos púrpuras, acariciando a Kusu Kusu, lo que nadie sabía era que ella estaba escuchando todo desde el baño *Eso es ¿cierto? O simplemente me lo estoy imaginando* pensó la chica. Luego de diez minutos la chica salió del baño y se hecho en su cama mientras veía como Nagihiko se "ambientaba" una cama en el piso  
>-Duerme aquí si quieres – Dijo Rima jalándole su polo<p>

-¿Enserio?

-Hazlo antes que me arrepienta – Dijo algo fría

-Gracias – Y así subió a la cama y se echó y así durmieron mientras que con los demás todo fue normal.

* * *

><p>Mientras que con Ikuto y Amu, ya llevaban cerca de diez minutos hechados y ninguno había dicho nada, Amu se encogía de frío puesto que a esa hora hacia un frío horrible, ni porque fuera verano nadie se salvaba, Ikuto se levantó y se quitó la Chaqueta y se la extendió a Amu<p>

-Toma ponte esto

-Gracias Ikuto – Dijo temblando de frío otros cinco minutos pasaron pero ahora Amu le contaban de porque estaban ahí en Francia, hasta que unas pequeñas y cristalinas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo cada vez más seguido

-Vámonos a casa – Sugirió Ikuto

-No está lloviendo mucho, cogeremos un resfriado

-Hmm... Vamos a ese árbol que me estoy empapando

-Ok – y así lo hicieron se dirigieron al árbol más cercano que encontraron, en verdad los cubría Ikuto se había sentado primero y entre sus piernas tenía a Amu abrazada *Es el momento pensó la chica*

-Ikuto hay algo que te quiero decir… hace mucho te lo he querido decir, pero en un principio no lo quería admitir y mucho menos decir, hasta que me quedo claro de que… Tadase solo me gustaba su yo exterior más no su yo interior, o tal vez me hubiera gustado, pero… – A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el chico la miraba y escuchaba fijamente – también me di cuenta desde que tu llegaste le hiciste un cambio radical a mi vida, siempre salvándome y protegiéndome sobre todo, siendo un pesado, pero me encanta, y ahora que ya no estás te extraño demasiado, y no dejo de pensar en ti… y es porque… estoy enamorada de ti… Te amo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y chicos que tal les gustó el capi? Déjenme su revew! Comentar no cuesta nado solo dime si te gusto o no o una amenaza de muerte por supuesto bueno sin mas que decir me despido, no olvides tu review <strong>

**Saludos **

**Peace & Love**

**By: Anitajunio**


	3. Jornada de problemas

**Hola chicos! Disculpen muchísisisisisisimo la demora, solo que ya tengo masomenos armados los capítulos que sigen (A mano¬¬) solo que digamos así me faltaba un intermedio y ya lo consegí espero que el capi sea de su agrado y no les quito mas tiempo para leer!**

* * *

><p>-Ikuto hay algo que te quiero decir… hace mucho te lo he querido decir, pero en un principio no lo quería admitir y mucho menos decir, hasta que me quedo claro de que… Tadase solo me gustaba su yo exterior más no su yo interior, o tal vez me hubiera gustado, pero… – A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el chico la miraba y escuchaba fijamente – también me di cuenta desde que tu llegaste le hiciste un cambio radical a mi vida, siempre salvándome y protegiéndome sobre todo, siendo un pesado, pero me encanta, y ahora que ya no estás te extraño demasiado, y no dejo de pensar en ti… y es porque… estoy enamorada de ti… Te amo…<p>

Capítulo 3: Jornada de problemas

El silencio fue la primera cosa que invadió la cabeza de Amu y la segunda simplemente fue un muy apasionado beso de parte del Neko, se besaron apasionadamente por un muy buen par de minutos hasta que les falto el aire, y pues se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-Ikuto…

-Amu, yo también te amo… (N/A: Rima? :P) – Y así ue como otro apasionado beso se produjo en el lugar y todo bajo ese árbol que amarían o tal vez odiarían… luego de terminar aquel apasionado beso Ikuto le susurró al oído

-Te extrañé – Acto seguido la chica se hecho en su pecho y se quedaron dormidos, pero quien diría que los problemas comenzarían a la mañana siguiente…

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto fue el primero en despertar tenía a Amu recostada en su pecho, ella aún seguía durmiendo, así que Ikuto decidió indagar en el bolso de la chica, para ver si encontraba donde se estaba hospedando la chica, pues por razones obvias no la iba a dejar ahí, asi que el neko logro encontrar en su bolso, una llave, su celular, su brillo labial, su espejo, un peine, una galleta, la cual comió, y lo que buscaba un papelito con una dirección además el ya se había hospedado , así que se guardo la dirección en el bolsillo del pantalón y el sobre de la galleta en el bolso de la chica y la tomo en brazos, hizo cambio de personalidad con Yoru y se fue, como en ls viejos tiempos, hasta llegar al hotel, ese donde estaban hospedándose los chicos y luego entró por el balcón pensó que a las cinco de la mañana no era agradable que una señorita llegara y menos por la puerta principal, el chico la acotó, le puso la cobija encima le dejo su bolso en la cama y escribió en un papelito al costado de su mesa de noche que decía: _"Nos vemos, Ikuto" _y se fue de la misma manera en la que llegó. Amu dormía muy plácidamente, pero nadie dijo que ese iba a ser el único inconveniente del día, horas más tarde Rima y Nagihiko despertaron, y ambos se querían dar una ducha.

-Me voy a dar una ducha Rima – Decia el chico de cabellos púrpuras

-¡NO! Yo me desperté antes así que yo me la doy primero – Peleaba una chica de cabellos rubios

-Pero yo lo dije primero

-Pero las damas son primero

-Pero yo tengo unas presentaciones que dar

-Pero… ¡Yo te deje dormir en MI cama!

-Pero ¡también es mía – Dijo Nagihiko, los gritos comenzaron a despertar a cada uno de los chicos a exepto a Amu

-Sabes que me voy a cuarto de Amu ella sí me dejara usar la ducha – Dijo Rima para coger sus cosas necesarias abrir la puerta y asotarla con toda la ira del mundo. Y así comenzó a tocar la puerta de dicha pelirosa pero no hubo respuesta alguna sigió insistiendo pero fue la misma respuesta así que decidió volver a su habitación pero se dio con la más ingrata sorpresa de su vida vió a Nagihiko que salía de darse una ducha

-¿Ya estás aquí? – Dijo algo rojo el chico

-¡IDIOTA! – Grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas para comenzar a tirarle las cosas que traía en sus manos y despertar a Amu

-¡Oye! No me tires cosas

-Entonces vístete

-¿Aquí?

-¿Eres o te haces? – Dijo para comenzar a tirarle cosas ahora de la cómoda – Pobre de con quién te vayas a casar, si es que te casas

-Eres insoportable

-Tú más – En ese instante el chico se fue al baño y la chica comenzó a recoger el desastre creado por ella, claro pero como no se le ocurrió; Abrió la puerta y claro todos cayeron, estaban seguro ahí un buen rato escuchando la discusión que hasta parecía matrimonial

-Ohio Mashiro-San – Saludo Tadase mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Amu y Utau

-Chismosos ¿Cómo les va?

-¿Chismosos? – Trató de mentir Amu – Te veníamos a visitar

-Si y yo nací ayer – Rió la chica en eso Nagihiko salió del baño y saludos

-Buenos días a todos los chismosos

-Aun que sea en algo están de acuerdo – Dijo con su típica voz, la cantante

-¡¿Ehh? – Dijeron al unísono

-Si, Utau, tiene razón en que somos Chismosos – Dijo el menor del grupo, Kairi

-No me digan que tenemos un romance – Dijo Yaya en un tono muy pícaro

-No quien ha dicho eso – Dijo Amu defendiéndose, aunque en verdad el mensaje no iba para ella, había metido la pata prácticamente afirmando que tenía un romance pero para su suerte, no había dicho con quién

-Así que parece que Amu pasó una linda noche, pero ¿Con quién? – Burló Rima además así además se olvidarían de su problema

-¿Con Tadase? - Dijo Nagihiko provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico

-o ¿Con Ikuto? - Dijo la hermana del mencionado lo cual provocó el sonrojo total de la chica, una mala mirada de parte de Tadase y otra pícara del resto del grupo, así olvidando el tema principal Rima y Nagihiko.

-C-c-como Cr-reen – Intentó fingir Amu

-¿Cómo creen que? – Se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos lo cual le puso los pelos de punta a la chica

-¡Hermano! – Grito cierta rubia para tirarse a abrazarlo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Utau ¿Y mamá?

-Ella está bien

-¿De que hablaban? Sus gritos se escuchan desde muy a lo lejos

-De Amu que parece que pasó la noche con alguien pero no nos quiere decir – Dijo Yaya de una manera tan inocente y dulce, pero a la vez picarona, en ese mismo instante Ikuto se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a Amu y la besó, sin más ni menos, simplemente la besó, lo cual causo el sonrojo total de Amu y la sorpresa ABSOLUTA de todos los presentes

-Estuvo conmigo – Respondió fríamente

-Y-ya n-nos d-d-ii-mos cuenta – Respondió Rima

-Hey Utau necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Ikuto yéndose – Vámonos

-Hai, - ella solo entró a su cuarto saco una cartera y siguió a su hermano a paso rápido el la llevó hasta una cafetería de muy buena pinta, se sentaron y la mesera llegó, aparentemente le hacía ojitos a Ikuto pero este ni bola le dio

-Puedo tomar su orden

-Dos Capuchinos

-Está bien enseguida se los traigo – Dijo la Mesera para observar de Reojo a Utau, si se había dado cuenta que el famoso violinista de la ciudad estaba tomando desayuno con la famosísima Hoshina Utau, claro que gran familia de artistas, solo que muchos no lo sabían

-Ahora sí Ikuto

-Es que tu eres chica y lo comprendes… - Dijo mientras la mesera se acercaba y les servía su Capuchino y se retiraba

-¿Qué pasa con Amu?

-¡Como sabías?

-Instinto de mujer; habla

-Es que como ves que tengo mi orquesta, ahora tengo una relación con Amu, pero tengo que viajas a otro país con la orquesta, pero tampoco la quiero dejar ni herir ¿Que hago? – Lo más raro del mundo estaba pasando Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba pidiendo ayuda, claro ese sería el tercer problema del día, y tal vez el mas grande

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si y espero su review puede ser algo lindo *_* o algo feo : una Sugerencia :3 Una amenaza de muerte :9 bueno lo que vale es la intención así que lo espero ansiosamente! **

**Saludos **

**Peace&Love**

**By: Anitajunio**


End file.
